


Jealous Jude

by Moaning_Lisa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Australia, Australian Slang, Comedy, Jealousy, M/M, Optimism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moaning_Lisa/pseuds/Moaning_Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude tells Connor he's not the jealous type</p><p>Connor is determined to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jude is MY boyfriend.

 

It was the end of 5th period when _it_ happened.

I was putting away my chemistry textbook, when I spotted a boy about Connor's height with shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes, which I noticed instantly. He was walking toward me. He was sporting a subtle smirk across his lips, his facial features made him look cute, but his clothing choice and the way he walked made him look smug and arrogant. I could tell that the broad shouldered boy was trying to look confident but I could also tell he was nervous about something. I saw that he was fiddling with the hem of his light blue button-up shirt as he approached me.

I quickly looked back down to where his backpack was when the mysterious guy came up to me. I nonchalantly, yet awkwardly, got up and attempted to walk away. I was desprately hoping the boy wouldn't notice me, but it was pretty obvious he did when he uttered, "Hey Jude…"

I had to turn around now, I wasnt going to be rude and ignore him. "um, hi?" I said slowly turn around to face the boy with the piercing green eyes, who also happened to look even more nervous that he did earlier, maybe even scared. Now that I got a better look I could see that his shaggy dirty blonde hair was blonder than expected and it was styled as if he was from the 50s. His eyebrows were sculpted from the gods and a cute button nose (whatever that is). And he had dimples the size of the Grand Canyon. He looked _beautiful_ , but not like Connor, a different kind of beautiful. Oh my gosh, his jawline was-

"I'm Peyton. Peyton Greene, from chemistry- well you already know that we just had it- I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out on a-", the boy awkwardly squeaked out still messing with the hem of his shirt. I understood what he was trying to say and stopped him before he passed out. "go on a date with you?"

"yeah, a date- would you?" Peyton asked enthusiastically. After coming out as gay, it was only a matter of time before boys were knocking down my door to get a slice of _this_ , but I had just assumed that everyone knew that me and Connor were together. Taylor did even before we (Connor and I) started dating. Without thinking I responded with a blunt _no_ , but continued because it came out too harsh and rude, "Oh, uh, I have a boyfriend."

I could see the disappointment in the boys eyes as I put my hand on his arm attempting to comfort this "Peyton", he wanted to apologize but before he had a chance to Connor conveniently was at his side with an arm conveniently around my waist glaring conveniently at Peyton. "I, uh, got to go. See ya around, Jude." Peyton left looking nervous and disappointed. Before I could even respond Connor had begun his "interrogation."

"Who was _he?",_ Connor asked turning me around so that I was facing him, he gripped my shoulders, tightly. Ever since Jude and Connor started dating Connor's been very protective. It's not always a bad thing, but it gets annoying after a while. Just yesterday, when I went to get the mail, Connor was badgering me about the guy that was talking to outside. It was the mailman. There was also the time when we ordered pizza and Connor got us banned, he got offended when the guy asked if I wanted extra sausage, why would Conn- oh wait I just got it. haha, now I understand why he would be a _little_ suspicious. But that's beside the point, Connor has a serious obsessive problem.

" _He_ has name", I retorted, taking my suspicious boyfriend's hands from my small shoulders, as he just glared at me in an 'are you kidding me' way. "Peyton.", I corrected him.

"Fine, Peyton, whatever, why was he talking to you?" Connor persisted as I turned and started to walk to the cafeteria. What should  I tell him, wait, why should I tell him anything? I'm not his property, he doesn't have to keep tabs on my every move. I kept walking without answer his question. "Jude? Jude! Jude Jacob Adams Foster get back over here...", Connor commanded, but I didn't even flinch. "Jude, Ju- ok wait up- JUDE!"

After Connor had caught up to my agitated self, I was already in line for lunch. "For your information, _boyfriend_ , Peyton had asked me out.", I started then looked over to Connor to make sure he was listening, "On a date." Connor's face contorted into an ugly grimace that didn't suit him. Even though he didn't _need_ to know, he had a right to know, he was still my boyfriend. We got our food and I turned to find a table to sit at, which wasn't very hard because our usual table was almost always vacant.

"You didn't say yes?", He questioned as I awkwardly sat down at the circular, metallic red table and he abruptly followed suit. "Did you?"

"I am appalled by that preposterous accusation.", I responded sarcastically, _flabbergasted_ at Connor's inquiry,

"Jude. I'm not joking, did you!?", barked Connor.

"Connor. _I'm_ not joking, I didn't say yes to him", I retorted, all up in his grill, "why would I say yes to a random guy I just met, when I'm dating a freaking Greek god. Who's butt, by the way, looks amazing in baseball pants. Do you believe me now?"

Connor look at me, he was scanning me, observing my facial features, attempting to find any hint of deception. He obviously didn't. "Yes." He stated leaning in for a kiss, but I turned my head causing his lips to land on my cheek. He's so infuriating sometimes. "Why are you like that?", I asked timidly.

Connor looked at me, mid sandwich bite, with a glassy, confused look on his face, "like what?" His blatant oblivious tone was becoming annoying.

"Connor Maria Stevens!-", I said purposely messing up his middle name, which was-

"Jude you know that's not my real middle name." Connor corrected

"Whatever. You know what I mean, lately you've been controlling and...possessive...", I said cautiously, biting into my turkey sandwich.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean anything by it, It's just that I don't want to lose you. So when I see with another boy, my mind kind of jumps to conclusions. It makes me jealous"

"Why cant you just trust me.", I suggested putting my turkey sandwich down and turning back to him,

"I do trust you, its other guys I don't trust", he said in a hushed tone, his voice began to sound a little bothered/hesitant, as I looked into his eyes.

"oh well I guess I'm just not the jealous type.". I concluded, attempting to finish the rest of my sandwich,

"oh come on Jude, everyone's at least a little jealous towards something..." Connor rambled on looking at me, he saw that I was wearing look of innocence and naivety on my face, his look became confused,

"Oh my god, Jude? Do you seriously think you aren't the jealous type?", Connor asked curiously in disbelief. What was so hard about grasping the fact that I'm not the jealous type? I just looked over to him, to his confused face. I grasped his shoulders and assured he was lookin directly into my eyes to make sure that my message got acrossed seriously.

"There is nothing you, Connor Stevens, my boyfriend, can do to make me, Jude Adams-Foster, jealous."

"Oh...", Connor mumbled awkwardly turning and began eating the rest of his lunch. The rest of lunch was in silence, until Taylor came and sat with us.

"Hey nerds."

What I didn't know was that there was an idea brewing in my devious boyfriend's mind. An idea that would make me do the one thing I vowed never to do. He was going to make me jealous.


	2. I Hate Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Friday Augustus Summers  
> Portrayed By: Garrett Ryan (Young Tim Russell; Oculus, and Kevin; Dog with a Blog (S.1 ep.5: World of Woofcraft)

 

_Today's the day._

Today's the day I, Connor Stevens, will execute the most dastardly scheme I've ever conceived. Jude hadn't gotten here yet, but I was hoping he'd get here soon. I was at the west end of the school, where the volleyball court was located, where the broken water fountain is, and where Sawyer hurled up his guts at the sight of a chemistry project gone wrong. Where Jude always passed on his way to homeroom.


End file.
